Desire Note
by Kinjening
Summary: L/OC A girl genius, who after a tradgic segment in her life, she is thrown into the Death Note world by a strange man. And she joins the story with a more powerfull notebook than the death note. How will she change everything around her. SOON TO BE DELETED. CHECK MY PROFILE FOR THE REASON.
1. Chapter 1

Desire Note

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from the animes Death note and Bleach I wish I did though. But I do own the OC in this story

Reminder: This is a L/OC and it is sort of a cross over because there will be a few Bleach characters in this story.

I was living in a world ruled by the dead…but unfortunately it was not as simple as being bitten, dyeing, and then coming back to life. In my case it was a little bit different. But let me start from the beginning.

My name is Jenna, I was raised a genius. My mother and father are large pharmaceutical company owners; they tend to do a vast amount of experimental research. They were experimenting with a virus that could possibly bring the dead back to life, but it had deadly side effects. The animals tested on would quickly die, but they would be reanimated and ultimately eat eachother. But soon without any reason in what they were doing, they experimented on a man, his name was Ulquiorra.

They then realized that any one infected would crave flesh. Then for a reason unknown to even myself, they began testing on me; because I had different DNA structure, including an extra genome. Mother and father put me in a reinforced glass room with the man, Ulquiorra. He stood silent for a moment, then next thing I know, he's tearing my clothes off of my body. Ulquiorra had defiled me and I was ashamed.

From then after Ulquiorra had become more human like, he spoke as if he were a child just learning English; and that part of his brain would never heal. But what did heal was he never craved flesh, sure he ate meat but never human meat. Soon after, surprisingly, I had basically forgiven him for violating me, and we became a couple. But normally unprotected sex can normally lead to a baby. And a baby is what was coming.

I was soon bombarded with morning sickness, and I knew I was pregnant. Ulquiorra had become unusually protective in my fragile state. Little did I know my parents were still experimenting with that damn virus. I came into the lab just in time to see their experiment go badly wrong, there they lay on the floor dead. But then by a miracle or that's what I thought it was at the time, they showed a twitch of movement. They began to rise from their lifeless state, but something seemed off.

Ulquiorra stood in front of me and yelled "Run Jenna!" I was confused, I knew what was happening but, my mind drew up a blank; all I was thinking was "_This can't be happening… there's no way…" _I was pulled from my thoughtsUlquiorra roughly shoved me out the glass doors, and locked himself in. And that was the last I saw of him…

I ran… I ran until my legs could not carry me any farther. I dropped to my knees and wept. "WHY!" I screamed at nothing "why…? Please I somebody, I don't want to be here anymore. Please just take me where I don't have to deal with the living dead…" I curled in a ball of sorrow and despair….

Soon after I had somewhat recovered from my broken state, I realized I was in a beautiful field. Then a man walked up to me, he began to speak "So you wish to leave here? Where will you go?" "I don't know just anywhere but this planet." "But were young lady, you're going to have to be more specific." I thought for a moment; where would I go?

The only place I could think of was the anime "Death Note" I had always wanted to go there, and I think it would be fun to meet everybody on the Kira Investigation and the SPK, and maybe beat the crap out of Light in his little games. "I would like to go to the World of Death Note." "Then I shall make it happen." He touched my forehead with his palm and I'm blinded by a white light. "Have fun miss Jenna!" was all I heard as I flew skyward.


	2. Chapter 2

Desire Note Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from Death Note or Bleach

A.N.: Um I kind of just wanted to let people know that this is not a Grimmjow/oc in any way Grimmjow is just a main character in the story. Sorry if some of you misunderstood… And By the way Shiro is her (so far) unborn baby. Oh and Grimmjow comes a bit later.

I found myself lying in a forest for some reason. Then everything came back to me, Ulquiorra, mom, and dad; not to mention that strange man… Wait! That man sent me to… Death Note. I rose to my feet slowly but something caught my eye, so I willed myself to go to the object. It was white and rectangular; I walked cautiously up to the object.

There was writing on it "_Desire Note" _where my eyes playing tricks on me or am I seeing a bootleg death note… I picked up the notebook and examined it as if I were L. I opened it and just like the death note it had specific instructions on how to use it. But there was a small note that fell out of a crease in the notebook. I picked it up, and it read… "My little angel, this is my gift to you for sending you away to such a dangerous planet. I am very sorry for this unfortunate mishap, but you are home now and that's all that matters. I am the Shinigami King, you are my niece, and your father is a shinigami named Jealous, he died when you were very young, I'm very sorry. But I wanted to protect you, so I sent you away to a safer planet but I was very wrong… I'm very sorry. You will find that you have all the powers of a shinigami. Take care."

After reading the note I was somewhat happy to know that I'm originally from here, my so called "parents" were a bit too risky to me. As I began to read the rules of the desire note I found that they were quite similar to those of the death note. _The desire that is written it this book shall come true. But only desires that are within the reach of the human's ability. After writing the desire specific details may be written within the next 10 minutes. _Short and simple just the way I liked it, and no tricks, hopefully.

I began to walk, not knowing where I was going. When a thought crossed my mind; I was lying on my stomach when I came here. Which means it is likely that…. Shiro is hurt! I began to worry over the safty of my precious child, I ran aimlessly through the thicket; finally I came across a street. It seems I was in a park but was off trail. Still I ran, I would waste no time in looking slowly and carefully. But I stumbled across a familiar building, the task force HQ. I swiftly walked up to the front desk, with my slightly enlarged stomach; I knew they could help me, "Where is the Chief of the task force?" I asked urgently and carefully. The man gave me a strange look but none the less lead me toward an elevator, I was ignoring the claustrophobia I was feeling inside the elevator.

As soon as it opened we both stepped out; and once again he lead me along. We arrived at the door leading to the task force group responsible for Kira. He knocked then slowly opened the door, all eyes were on us. I quickly turned away and blushed shyly, attempting to hide my embarrassment. And I was failing…. miserably.

I soon recovered and stood stiffly and awkwardly while I spoke with a tint of pink on my face, I guess I hadn't recovered fully. "Sir, I um need a ride to the hospital." He gave me a shocked look and then furrowed his eye brows in confusion. "Why are you asking me this, I have no idea who you are; why don't you just have your parents take you there." I paused, chosing my words with care; I knew L was near by listening. "Well for one thing I have no parents, second you are a police man so god forbid a foreigner from…America, should go to the police if she has no idea where she is." I accidentally dragged out where I lived as if it were a question.

Then Matsuda began his own part in the conversation. "If I may ask, why do need to go to the hospital? You look perfectly okay." "Well, just because I said that _I _need to go to the hospital doesn't mean that _I'm_ hurt." Matsuda, by the look on his face meditated on the subject for a moment; then dropped his fist into his palm as if he had an epiphany. "Oh! So you are going to visit a friend."

I sighed in exasperation, but also resisted the urge to smile and tease Matsuda about him being a dunce. Then L spoke, his voice like chocolate in my ears through the voice filter. "It is improbable that she would fly all the way from America to see a friend, but it's only a 30% chance that, that is the case." I finally spoke reluctantly, waiting to hear his altered voice. "Well you are completely…" I paused for dramatic effect, then threw my hands in the air and yelled with enthusiasm "CORRECT!"

Everyone gave me a look as if I was mental which was true to say the least. "Yes, yes I am insane! But come ooooon lets go I have to get my tummy cheeeecked!" The room was silent blank, lifeless, wide eyed stares fixed on me. I turned beat red from the stares, I may have been tough and serious most of the time, but this place just brings out my inner fan girl! Aizawa and Matsuda raised an accusing finger at me faster than the speed of a fan girl squeal! "YOU'RE PREGNANT!" "No, I hadn't noticed! My fat just so happens to be gathering right by my baby making place!" My words where dripping with sarcasm.

Matsuda immediately took my wrist in a soft yet firm grip, and then swiftly and urgently pulled me with him, though he did not drag me. I saw that the other main task force members Chief Yagami, Aizawa, Mogi, Ukita, and Ide; were hot on our tails. But what really shocked me was that Watari was tagging along with L's means of communication. We all got into our cars, although I was in Matsuda's car. I stared out the window meditating on the subject of L; I knew that if L was watching somebody it would be me. I know what is going to happen; he will suspect me of being Kira even if it's only a little. And I wasn't going to detest his theory if he did.

I mean I was a complete stranger walking into the Kira investigation, asking for a person to escort me to a hospital. Pretty lame excuse to go to the most wanted mass murderer investigation and expect not to be suspected. My train of thought quickly went off course as I began to think about how I would go about clearing my name of suspicion. I already knew that Light Yagami was Kira, but I can't just prance over to L and say; "_I come from a world where you are all just an anime and I know everything that happens! Oh and Light Yagami is Kira!" _Nope that would not fly, not to mention I would be officially declared mentally unstable.

My mind once again shifted, I could have sworn I had ADHD… How was I possibly going to pay for my hospital bills? I can't just have the task force or even L pay for me… "_The desire note" _was what I came up with; I could just write down that I wanted a debt card that refill's with 1,000 dollars every Friday and it is associated with any bank. Oh, wait! I need a driver's license; I guess I could conjure up that too.

On the outside I looked calm and composed, but in my subconscious, I was desperately worried for my little Shiro. That fall had to hurt him in some way, I was scared for him; I didn't care if this pregnancy wasn't necessarily wanted at the start. I was still his mother, and he was not only my baby but Ulquiorra's as well. "_Ulquiorra… I miss him…" _I had been the cause of his death; he was protecting me… Shiro was my only link to him; my only savior from insanity.

Matsuda's voice broke my scattered thoughts. "We're here miss…" "Jenna;" I finished for him "and you don't need to use formalities Matsu-Chan!" I saw him blush a small shy smile gracing his lips. I fluently got out of the car my long blonde tresses, fell parallel to my back in a flowing motion; my white-blue eyes glinting as they lay on my slightly bulging pelvis. But I was soon aware of the eyes watching me from behind a lens on a camera held by none other than Watari. I looked up with a serene smile, as the wind blew, sending my natural white-blonde hair billowing behind me.

L's POV

Unnoticed by the girl was L watching her intently and curiously, while doing so he bit his lip in interest. He was definitely suspicious of her being Kira, she was at about 1% though. She had not acted at all suspicious, or even aware of what they were caught up in; in fact she didn't seem interested in the slightest. The only reason he was suspicious was her reason for coming to the task force in the first place; the other was her lack of questioning about a man speaking from a computer. "_In other words me"_ He thought.

But the real question that was on his mind was "Why is such a seemingly naive girl in the midst of a pregnancy?" He came to the conclusion that the initial sex and pregnancy was not wanted, but she came to terms with her emotions and forgave the man in question. His deductive ability also reasoned that she was not the type to kill her own baby…fetus… just because she didn't want it. He could tell from the way she looked at her ever growing stomach that she truthfully loved the baby. But at one point when she looked at her pregnant area, he definitely saw a flash of longing and pure misery; L, the greatest detective in the world, was caught between whether or not the cause of this was her worry for her unborn child or maybe it was for the father of said child…

Normal POV

I waited in the hospital for several hours, I had become somewhat disoriented and I slipped in and out of consciousness constantly. Absentmindedly, I rose from my waiting chair, and walked toward the front desk. And I was now no more than mere feet away from the desk, and suddenly I was shrouded in darkness. All of my senses failed me but I could hear the task force screaming for help. "I'm Happy…" was all I could manage to whisper.

No this is not the end it's just a cliffy! Sorry this probably will not happen often. And sorry if it's not that good, this is my first fanfic ever! But I will always accept your criticism and praise! -^_^-


	3. Chapter 3

Desire Note Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Death Note or Bleach

A.N.: Um yea I would love to hear ALL of your opinions on these chapters it would help a lot!

On With the Story!

I awakened in a vast field, the cerulean blue sky contrasted greatly with the pink clouds. The grass was a light shade of tan, and there was a chill in the air. To me it was a beautiful sight to behold. I saw a man in the distance, so I began to jog over to him; he was actually rather close so I did not run far. I stopped mere feet from the man, and instantly recognized him as the candy shop owner down the street from my old house.

His somewhat faded blonde hair curved upward at the tips, and grey eyes, I recognized them all. "Where am I Urahara?" I asked calmly, my voice showing a tint of suspicion. "Oh we are somewhere! Aren't we?" "Urahara don't play stupid _and_ smart with me, it doesn't suit you…" I dragged his name in a warning tone. "Why are you so cold to meee?" He whined.

He suddenly turned serious, though his eyes were soft. "This is your world, the world you have created." "What do you mean?" He eyed me with a smile. "Well when you were born, you had several powers that no human could ever dream of; those are the powers of a shinigami. When Ulquiorra died you created this place in your subconscious, you wanted somewhere to escape from worldly troubles so you created a field with absolutely nothing man made or even man in it at all."

"I haven't seen it up until now, so why?" I asked with genuine curiosity. He smiled a big goofy smile. "Well it wasn't ready for your arrival of course!" "So basically it wasn't fully created? If I had come here any sooner…" "Then you would have died!" He finished for me. Something important suddenly popped into my head. "Is Shiro okay, he's not hurt is he? I-I…" "Don't worry he is completely fine, I mean really honey; he's the son of a shinigami woman and a mutated father who can't die unless he's shot in the head! Little Shiro will be completely okay!"

"Well that's a heavy weight lifted off my shoulders…" I sighed in relief. Urahara looked at me with a soft smile, and suddenly he became sad. "Well I'm afraid we must part ways; I will see you the next time you are having trouble." "Am I still in the hospital?" "Yes and everyone is waiting for you." I looked on as orbs of light swirled around me. "See you soon…"

My eyes began to flutter open; I tried to blink away my blurry unfocused vision, while my eyes darted across every part of the room. I looked on at all the sleeping faces with grieved looks around me; they must have thought I wouldn't wake up. I found it quite sweet of them to worry about me, but it was too depressing for my tastes. I began to rise from my laying position, and grabbed one of the very few items that I brought with me to this planet; my iPod. I plugged it into the computer speakers sitting on a desk.

I thought for a moment… _why is there even a computer in a hospital room? _I came up with one explanation._ Watari… he spares no expense… _No that was the only explanation I could possibly come up with; he must have had me flown here by helicopter. I was really not surprised, after watching how they _**built **_a whole fucking tower for the investigation; this was nothing! But I felt bad for the fact that Watari and L spend their money on me.

But none the less, I proceeded to look for the loudest and funniest song I could think of; I came up with "Milkshake" by Goodnight Nurse. _Hehehe… this is going to be priceless! _I clicked the song pausing faster than the speed of light and turned it all the way up. And BAM *rock music plays*

_My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard, _  
><em>And they're like, <em>  
><em>It's better than yours, <em>  
><em>Damn right it's better than yours, <em>  
><em>I can teach you, <em>  
><em>But I have to charge! <em>

_My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard, _  
><em>And they're like, <em>  
><em>It's better than yours, <em>  
><em>Damn right it's better than yours, <em>  
><em>I can teach you, <em>  
><em>But I have to charge! <em>

_I know you want it, _  
><em>The thing that makes me, <em>  
><em>What the guys go crazy for, <em>  
><em>They lose their minds, <em>  
><em>The way I wind, <em>  
><em>I think it's time <em>

_Lala-lalala, _  
><em>Warm it up, <em>  
><em>Lala-lalala, <em>  
><em>The boys are waiting, <em>  
><em>Lala-lalala <em>  
><em>Warm it up, <em>  
><em>Lala-lalala, <em>  
><em>The boys are waiting, <em>

They all woke up in pure shock while I watched laughing like a maniac! Chief Yagami and Aizawa glared, Mogi became completely stoic after the initial shock, and Matsuda and Ukita both had the look of pure shock. I on the other hand was having pure unadulterated BLISS! _If only Light was here, I would love to see his face! _I recovered from my laughing and was now just smiling, their looks were priceless!

The doctor and Watari plus L's magic computer in Watari's arms all came through the door, and as they did I got into the bed ready for my check up. The doctor spoke to me after he had gotten me settled. "So what has brought you to our hospital, aside from passing out in different hospital?" "I um fell out of a tree and after I woke up, I was laying on my stomach; and since I'm pregnant I got worried for my baby." "You made a very wise choice to go to a hospital; but we will do another ultrasound to check to see if he's okay."

"Wait how do you know that I'm pregnant?" He looked over at L's computer, "Your friend over there talking through the computer told me you were pregnant, and he found it fit that I check on little… Shiro." He said it as if he wasn't sure that was his name, but I did not care. "Well? How is he, how is my baby?" I asked with worry in my tone. "Surprisingly he is 100% healthy at this time; we have been checking on the little tyke every three days for the last month." He spoke with a sincere smile.

"Whoa, whoa; you mean I've been unconscious for a month?" This time L spoke "Yes and when you are released, you are going to go with everybody and see me; I wish to speak with you…" "Yay! I get to see you Ryuzaki-chan!" I addressed the doctor, "Um how many months pregnant am I? I have gone through much in the last month and however long before that; some things that need to be left unsaid, for now."

Purposely not responding to my last comment the doctor proceeded to tell me I was about eight and a half months pregnant. "Hmm, it's so soon… I guess I'll have to go shopping…" I quietly mumbled things to myself, mostly about what I had to get. "Ah! I have to find somewhere to live!" L spoke up to my sudden outburst. "I will not allow you to live alone; especially not with a baby. You will stay with Watari and I, no questions."

On the inside I was squealing like a fan girl, but on the outside I was composed… barely. After a minute I cracked; I broke out a huge grin and started to giggle. "Thank you Ryu-chan! I'll have a present for you when I get there!" My smiling face was rosy pink from ear to ear. L or Ryuzaki in this case, spoke to the rest of the task force; basically telling them that they were to take me out shopping for clothes, hygiene care items, decorative things for my room, and other necessities. The room decor because Watari suggested that they could rent out the next story up, due to its recent construction.

I would be able to have paint, furniture, fans, chandeliers, lights, rooms, floors, and everything picked out myself. I told L that I would pay for all the necessities for myself; I would absolutely not impose on him more than I already have. The actual hotel was paying for paint, floor, and all other things besides furniture. But L would absolutely not let me pay for furniture; reluctantly I gave into his will. There was no arguing with the world's greatest detective…

The first place we went to was the library, I needed pictures on how I wanted everything to look from a computer; I started with my furniture and whole room design. I ended up making everything in baroque style; the style founded by Bernini. My clothes were going to be light colored Lolita dresses, not gothic like Misa; well not all of it at least. I also threw in a couple skinny jeans, shirts, three white sundresses, a sunhat, and a backpack to be designed and fitted.

I showed my pictures to the interior designer and tailor, both of which said I have exquisite taste. They had a sundress that fit me perfectly; I was surprised due to my enormous chest size. I also got a sunhat and a white messenger type backpack that they told me was already there, so I ended up buying them; for the sake of not having ANY clothes to change into for the last month and nothing to keep L from snatching my Desire Note. They questioned me a little bit on why I was looking for a baby room at such a young age; I figured they were being polite, and attempting to hint out that they "didn't notice" my huge tummy. I really wanted to wear my new dress with nothing covering it but I couldn't since it started to snow. Unfortunately I was required to wear warm thigh-high stockings and a coat; all of which were white as the snow.

The snow was beautiful, I could have just stood there and watched it drift down to earth. But I knew what snow meant at this part in Death Note; Light was going to kill Naomi Misora. But none the less I wasn't going to let it get me down! I don't know why but I never really liked her, but I never really had a reason why. But deep down I knew why; she had a friendship with L and I hadn't even met him yet, but I would never admit to being jealous.

I was dazed until a figure caught my sight, bright electric blue hair attached to a man, standing on air. I dared not mention a word about it, because I already knew exactly what it was. It was obviously a shinigami, and by the sight of it following me from a distance; it was mine. I would just have to ignore it for now; I just needed to remain calm. "So Matsuda," I spoke up "could you show me to the nearest baby store?" He ginned at me. "Sure! Babies R us is right around the corner."

I picked up many boy baby clothes, and some toys like the ones Near had. But now we were done with shopping for me, I had to go to a cake shop. I was going to get the investigation team a present; once again I spoke up. "Chief Yagami?" He replied politely "Yes Jenna-san?" "I was wondering, where is the biggest cake shop in our area?" "Right down the road. Why?"

I gave him my innocent face. "It's a surprise, Soichi-chan! Well I will see you guys later send Watari for me in about four hours!" "Wa-wait!" It was too late I was far gone. I knew where the cake shop was when I smelled it, the fragrance was heavenly. And you couldn't miss the building, it was positively HUGE! I walked in feeling awkward in such a large building, but I had to just suck it up.

I walked up to the desk where some women were there for customers requests. They both smiled brightly at me, and I smiled back they seemed nice. "What can I help you with miss?" She questioned politely. "Um can I have the biggest vanilla cake you have, and can it have thick butter cream icing topped with strawberries?" Yes I was going to play on L's weakness… strawberries.

"Of course just give us about four and a half hours." I felt light as a feather with all the excitement. I gave them my debt card, paid and left, being careful to keep track of where I was going.

I soon came across an abandoned park; I quickly went to the swing set, swaying gently back and fourth. "You can stop hiding now." I called out. "So you know who I am and why I'm here. Quite surprising, I thought the human in you would have clouded your judgment." "Well I guess you shinigami aren't that smart then." I retorted rudely.

"Oh feisty, I like that in a girl..." He purred in my ear. I blushed like a tomato, embarrassed. "You're dirty Grimmjow…" "Hm, so you can see my name, and you didn't even have to give up half of your lifespan. I bet you inherited it from the old man." "Well you'd win that bet." I stated matter-o-factly. He began to laugh maniacally, "I like you girly!"

"Same to you, Grimmjow." We ended up walking away, when I saw a familiar head of caramel hair, and a certain shinigami floating next to him. I ran up to him; he turned around before I completely caught up to him. "You're Light Yagami right?" I asked feigning curiosity. "Yes, and who might you be?" I could tell he was attempting to be polite. "Oh, I'm Jenna; I am now working with your father due to certain circumstances." I wanted to get Light all riled up, by dropping hints that I'm working with L before I tell him I have a notebook more powerful than his. "Well it's nice to meet you Jenna."

I could tell by the look on his face that he was trying to figure a way to kill me or L using me; but that would never happen. Because since I am part shinigami I can't be killed by such material things like a gun or a death note. And I would never let him kill L, it wouldn't fly with me; I was going to change the way this turned out. So, I decided I would play with Light a bit; you know make him mad.

"Light you haven't introduced me to your friend." Light's eyes widened noticeably. I giggled a bit; it was cute how he thought I was normal. His eyes narrowed in what seemed like anger and suspicion, but Ryuk spoke first. "Hyuk hyuk, so you must be the old man's niece."

Then Light addressed me, "If you can see Ryuk, then do you know about the Death Note?" "Of course! I have a version of the death note myself!" His raised a noticeable eyebrow. "What do you mean "version"?" He questioned me. I merely reached into my backpack and pulled out the Desire Note and let him touch it, he didn't seem to pay any attention to my shinigami. "This is what I mean, and mine is definitely less suspicious than yours. I could get away with saying that these are merely things I wish I had, while with yours it shows in L's eyes that you are either taking a particularly abnormal interest in the case or the Death note plays a key part in the investigation."

He looked surprised, as if he'd never thought of that. I spoke again before he could say anything. "Don't think I'm stupid just I act like it." He then became more serious. "You're pregnant; how could I not think you're stupid…?" Oh he had not just said that, that bitch just crossed the line… "Excuse me? What did you say faggot?" My voice rose noticeably, "WHAT I DO IN MY PRIVATELIFE IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS! DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO GET PREGNANT? DON'T YOU DARE FUCK WITH ME!" His eyes were as wide as saucers, he seemed frightened. I calmed down to where I wasn't screaming, but I had an insane look on my face that could win against his. "…Or would you like me to _desire _the great Kira dead?"

Light's POV

_How does she know this? Does she seriously know I'm Kira? There's no way! _I looked at her, analyzing her; she was bluffing right? I searched her gaze, it gave nothing away. Her face, she looked as if she was crazed; her smile wide, as well as her eyes, her pearls almost seemed sharp in the clouded sunlight.

"Do you think I can't kill you as well? I know your name, Jenna…" My voice was challenging I wouldn't let her win. Then her shinigami spoke. "Sorry I can't let ya do that, and either way ya couldn't kill 'er if ya tried." I was angered, how dare he say I couldn't kill her; I was GOD! But I remained as calm as possible.

"Yea, what makes you say that shinigami?" I spoke to him in a warning tone. It didn't faze him; he simply put his pinky in his ear showing a bored posture. "Well, for one thing little human; she is part shinigami, so put simply you can't kill her. You couldn't even kill her with the death note, and even if the Death Note did work on her; you still wouldn't be able to kill her." "And why not?" I didn't bother trying to hide the fact that I wanted her dead; she was a nuisance, and I couldn't even kill her!

"'Cause, boy, she was born in this world but she wasn't given a name in this world. And 'cause she already exists in an alternate world with a name there. Even if she were to be legally admitted into this world, she still does not belong to this world. So to put it in small words; since 'er name did not come from this world, an object or person in this world can't kill 'er." _This girl is a problem, if I can't find a way to kill her then I'm as good as dead. _

Normal POV

I had calmed down to a serene state. I thought about the situation for a moment, I hadn't even known _that_ reasoning why I couldn't die. But there was a problem, if I was basically immortal in this world; does that mean I don't age? But I would leave that problem for later; I had a serial killer to deal with. It was I who spoke to Light this time.

"Light, I would love to continue this beautiful conversation with you but I have some serious business to attend to. Farewell, we _will _see each other again." I walked away not sparing him a second glance. I was off to collect a present for a certain group of men.

**Well that's chapter three I hope ya'll like it. Please review! **

**And yes I meant for that last sentence to sound a bit wrong! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Desire Note Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or characters of the animes Death Note or Bleach.**

**Review Please!**

**A.N.: In the beginning When I said "Within The Humans Ability" for the Desire Note rules I meant within man's ability to make or scientifically engineer the object etc. that is Desired. Not necessarily their ability to obtain it. And take into account she is not human and she's the niece of the Shinigami King so she will get what she wants, be it in or outside the human limits.**

Normal POV

I walked up the streets of Japan, heading towards a familiar cake shop… er… factory. As I entered the sliding glass doors, the women at the front desk addressed me. "Here is your very large vanilla cake topped with thick butter cream icing and strawberries!" The woman said with enthusiasm. I grinned as they rolled the enormous cake out of the back of the bakery. _It must be too heavy to carry… that's great, more sugar to play on L's weakness! Hehe…_

As I suspected the woman spoke up again "It is too heavy for someone to carry without ruining the cake; do you have a ride to where you are taking this cake?" "Trust me I can see that! Ha ha! And yes I do, he should be coming…" I look at the clock on the wall. "Right about now! Can ya'll put that in a box that doesn't show any of the cake and put a bow on it?" I didn't stop to hear an answer, I ran outside to meet Watari "DON'T BRING RYUZAKI-CHAN INSIDE I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR EVERYBODY!" Watari gave L a look that said: _Please? You will like it!_

L replied defeated "Alright leave me here." But I knew L better than that he definitely bugged Watari's clothes and Watari knows as well. We wheeled the cake out the sliding glass doors and with much difficulty heaved it into the care without moving a single strawberry! Watari, being the gentleman he is, opened the door to the limo for me. As I got in I gave him a polite "Thank you".

I'm not going to lie, the first time I saw L in _Death Note_ I started to sit like him, and it slowly became a habit. So I sat in the back seat crouched as if I was L, Watari went wide eyed at the sight. And I'm sure the car has video cameras and wire taps in it too; so I'm positive that L is a bit wide eyed right now, or biting his thumb nail. As the car was moving I expected Watari to interrogate me, and I was correct. Watari began to ask questions about me.

"So what do your parents do for a living?" I replied "My fake parents were scientists, now are dead due to an experiment gone _completely wrong…_" I spat with malice. "As for my real parents, my father was a Shinigami and I don't know anything about my mother." Watari was silent for a moment, I could tell the part about my real father got to him. This time L spoke up. "You said _was_ does that mean he's not anymore?" "I'm happy you noticed that Ryuzaki-chan! You are right; he is dead now because he extended a human's life span out of love, Shinigami aren't allowed to do so."

Grimmjow looked at me as if I was insane as he spat "You're just going to make them suspect you, idiot!" I resisted the urge to say "_I know". _I showed no sign that I had a shinigami yelling in my ear of how stupid I apparently was but I knew what I was doing. It would all come together in time. "So does that mean _you_ are a shinigami as well?" L asked this fairly calmly.

"Yes but since my uncle didn't mention my mother I would assume she was a human. My uncle is the Shinigami King so he would have mentioned her if she was a shinigami. So all in all I'm only half shinigami." "How did you come to this deduction Jenna-san?" "He would not have mentioned her because loving a human is, well, taboo." L was silent for a moment before asking

"Do shinigami have weapons to kill people?" I contemplated whether or not to answer him, and decided that it might clear my suspicion if I was to tell him the truth. "Yes we do, although mine is a bit different than the normal weapon for a shinigami." "May I see this weapon of yours?" I could tell he was getting curious so I decided to play with him. "I will show you when we are in a more private area, like this hotel we are about to pull into!" I smiled knowing he would be just upstairs.

L's POV

I looked at the shock on every ones faces with a stoic stare. Matsuda spoke up "S-she's Kira? But she's so nice, and she has a baby on the way...!" I spoke up "No, she's not Kira in our perspectives yet." This time Chief Yagami spoke "But she just said that Shinigami have weapons to kill people, and that she has one!"

"You weren't listening; she said hers "is a bit different than the normal weapon for a shinigami." Meaning that there are at least two kinds of weapons for a shinigami, so there's a possibility that she has the power to kill she just has not used it, and another shinigami is killing people. And Kira would never tell me or anybody else how he kills, it's not him. This girl could be the key to solving this case if she is not Kira herself." I heard a sudden knock on the door and Watari calling out to me "Miss Jenna and I are entering."

Normal POV

_Now is the time, I will win Light Yagami. You will fall, and L WILL live! _I thought as I stood outside the wooden door separating me and the greatest detective alive.

**Well what did ya'll think?**

**Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, ever since lightning struck my house I've been without Microsoft Word and I just got the trial. **

**But I won't have it for long so I will update as often and as much as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Desire Note Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or characters of the animes Death Note or Bleach.**

**A.N.: I'm making it clear in this chapter that L is way older than Jenna! It's a ten year difference for those who can't do the math! Just kidding, I'm sure all of you can do the math! By the way, there's a bit of Yaoi too!**

**Review Please!**

Normal POV

I heard L's voice through the door, it resonated in my body for a second and shivers went up and down my spine. His monotone voice was music to my ears, and it sounded sexier than on a TV. "Yes, please let yourselves in." I blushed bright red, and mumbled to Watari. "Watari, could you maybe please open the door…? I'm nervous and scared…" Watari gave me a warm smile, "Alright Miss Jenna."

Watari opened the door, I stepped through quietly. My face was flushed, and I felt faint. I looked up at Watari with my eyes pleading for him to go ahead of me. He nodded understanding, and as he walked ahead of me I grabbed his suit jacket like a child clinging to a parent. He looked back at me for a moment and quickly refocused his gaze.

We stopped, and I knew right away that L was to my right staring through Watari. Watari spoke softly and caringly, "Do you want to speak to Ryuzaki, Jenna?" I nodded _yes_ quietly. "Are you scared of him?" I shook my head, implying _no_ as my answer. It felt like he was talking to me like I was a child, but it comforted me even though I'm fourteen years old.

My eyes flashed towards L or _Ryuzaki _in this case, I immediately shifted my eyes toward the suddenly very interesting floor. I could immediately see in Watari's eyes that he had figured out my crush on L, but knowing L he couldn't figure this out even if we spelled it out for him. Watari quietly whispered to me, "Go on, he's not too bad my dear." I normally never got shy but I was just so in love with L before I met Ulquiorra, and those feelings are resurfacing. I have never been so shy, it's just not me.

Now Grimmjow spoke, I almost forgot he was there. "Ha! Ha! Jenna is in love with a twenty-four year old creeper!" _Thank you Grimmjow! I'm fully aware of how old he is! _But what Grimmjow said broke my tension and it soon faded. My head rose from its previous state, and I slowly walked over to sit closest to L's chair.

He wasted no time in getting to the point. "May I see the shinigami weapon?" I put a finger to my full rosy lips in contemplation, "Alright, since you asked so kindly!" I smiled kindly as I took the messenger bag into my lap, holding it close to my large pregnant stomach. I didn't have to search long, L watched as I pulled out the white book that had the words _Desire Note _written on the front.

He made an attempt to snatch it from my hands, but I skillfully moved it to the side. "No, no, no Ryuzaki-chan! You have to wait until I explain how to use it and the difference between this and the original weapon." L slowly settled back into his chair, and sipped a bit of his tea laced in sugar. "As you wish…" I could tell he was vaguely disappointed, I almost giggled because he looked like a child that had been scolded for his manners too.

I began to speak about the Desire Note, "This book will grant me any desire I wish, but it has to be within the limitations of a human, but considering I am at least half shinigami I can have things that are not within those limits. But if I'm controlling another human it has to be within said limits." Chief Yagami spoke up, "That is utterly impossible!" "I will test it then, and don't worry I won't kill anybody! Ryuzaki can watch me write, and I'm sure you all trust him more than a Kira suspect like me." I retorted.

Mastuda spoke while I was writing, "How did you know you were a suspect?" I looked up briefly and then looked back down replying uncaringly, "I'm blonde, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid…" Matsuda quickly shut his mouth. "Ryuzaki, what do you think?" His thumb immediately went to his mouth and he smiled a ghost of smiles; his eyes flashed with amusement.

I spoke my eyes focused on the clock, "Three, two, one!" Matsuda and Aizawa's eyes dulled and glazed over, and Aizawa stood up. In a flash Aizawa was on top of Matsuda whispering things into his ear. Matsuda shivered, and then Aizawa kissed him passionately on his lips. Everyone stared in utter shock, well aside from Watari, L and I.

I was grinning from ear to ear, I was completely proud of myself. They awoke from their previous states while still in the act; their eyes widened instantaneously Aizawa got in my face and yelled at me, but I just sat there and grinning. While Matsuda ran to the bathroom and washed his mouth out with soap, he was completely disgusted. Ukita spoke for the first time since I arrived, "It really works!" I nodded kindly to the quiet man.

"Yes, it does. I can _desire_ virtually anything. I can even have someone to live beyond their normal time of death, or to have a premature death." L spoke in what seemed like a curious tone, "What is the normal weapon for a shinigami?" I frowned thinking of two mass serial killers, and spat with malice, "Those are what we call _Death Notes_; there are many of them, some are two per shinigami. And there are quite a few shinigami, and to my dismay Death Notes will work in the possession of a human. Which is where Kira comes in, he is no shinigami; he is a human with a god complex."

Chief Yagami raised his voice almost yelling at me, "If you know who Kira is then why don't you tell us?" I raised my pointer finger shaking it as if I was scolding him, "Now I never said I knew that particular information, and I'm not saying I don't." I looked down, completely solemn. "Even if I was to tell you who it was, I don't have any _realistic_ proof that you would believe. So there is no point in telling you who it is until you all have found proof on your own." L eyed me with a blank stare.

"All of you would think I was mentally unstable if you knew my story… So please if you will let me I would like to work with everybody here!" I stood and bowed stiffly. "I won't even leave the hotels or any of your sides, and I will let you put cameras on my floor! I will do anything to help catch Kira, I owe you all… Especially you Ryuzaki…" I stood straight, and looked him in his eyes, black and ice blue meeting for the first time. He broke the gaze, and looked out the window in the direction opposite from me, "You may work with us as much as you like Jenna-san… But you will be staying in my bedroom; you did say you wouldn't leave one of our sides. You will have the acceptation of the bathroom but there will be surveillance cameras on when you are occupying that room."

I looked at the edges of his cheek bones and could have sworn I saw pink but I couldn't quite see it, so I brushed it off, and smiled gleefully. "Thank you Ryu-chan!" I ran up to him, wrapped my arms around his waist, and kissed his cheek softly. I pulled away slowly, wanting to feel his warmth against my lips and my entire body. I suddenly remembered something!

I ran toward the living area close to the door, you could hear wheels turning. I peeked my head from behind the door frame, "I have a present for everybody!" I carted an extremely large cake with delicious strawberries on top into the sitting room. L's eye's bulged and I swore I saw a drop of drool almost escape his lips. "It's for _everybody_, Ryuzaki." I told him in a warning tone.

His lower lip protruded slightly into a tiny pout, so small that only Watari and I would have noticed. I sighed and revealed a secret, "Ryu-chan, you will end up getting most of it because I gave the people who made this, ingredients that loaded it with sugar. So no one will eat much besides you and me." His microscopic pout faded and he cut himself a slice that probably weighed about a pound by itself, and honestly so did I. But everybody else took only a sliver of it and they were all done after eating half; obviously overloaded with the amount of sugar.

As the task force slowly left, L called me over from my place on the far end of the couch. "Yes L?" I sat in the seat closest to him. "Could I hold the notebook?" "Yes… But you will see a man that looks different than your average human. Do you think you can handle it?" He paused for a moment, "Yes, I believe I can."

I handed it his way, awaiting his reaction.


	6. Chapter 6

**Desire Note Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Death Note or the characters in them.**

**A.N.:**

**Thank You all my devoted fans!**

**And a special Surprise Shout Out for sweetlyaddictive who has followed my story from the very beginning and leaves wonderful reviews! You are awesome!**

I handed him the Desire Note slowly but surely. As his fingertips brushed the cover, his eyes lifted to Grimmjow. My eyes shifted nervously between the two; both stood in silence staring at each other. L was the first to speak, "So this is what a shinigami looks like…" It didn't seem like a question; more like an inner monologue. I giggled a bit, and said "Not all shinigami look like him, some are way stranger looking." I giggled some more, and waited for Grimmjow's reaction to my choice in words; "stranger" being the choice.

Grimmjow's face twisted in realization, "Hey woman, I don't look strange!" I replied in a comedic manner, "Pssht! Yeah you do." He was about to yell some more but shut his mouth, fuming. I turned my attention to L; he was examining the notebook's cover. "You can look at what I have written down in there to see if I've killed anybody; I'm sure you know If every name in there matches with the name of somebody that has died under the Kira case I am Kira, but you will find no such thing I can assure you."

He flipped through the notebook and within minutes shut it again. He spoke with authority, "You are not Kira, but precautions will still be made in your stay." I smiled kindly, "I never thought differently." He got up and motioned for me to follow him. I saw two king sized beds lined up; it looked as if they were connected. I blushed but soon realized that if he slept it would be extremely late at night and he would wake up extremely early. I mentally pouted, and then eventually I plopped down on the bed nearest to the wall. The close proximity of the wall made me feel safe and secure, and soon I was fast asleep.

. . .

It was a few weeks after my arrival that I was told that I would be taking an exam to attend college with L. I had immediately agreed but questioned him first.

"Ryuzaki-chan? You do realize I only just turned fifteen, right?"

He waited a moment before responding, "You have the deductive abilities that could surpass even my own. I do not doubt you will pass with at least a B plus."

"Ryu-chan! My deductive abilities will not help me unless I can eliminate answers! And when I came here I was only a freshman in high school!"

He was silent for a moment but before he could say anything I spoke, "Look I will take it but there is a very good chance I will not pass. And you have to promise me that you won't screw with the test to make it easier"

I could see a ghost of a frown on his face, I wanted to cheer him up so I let him in on my plan. "Buuut if I wanted to I could always ask for complete knowledge of everything to be learned in high school…!" Ryuzaki's eyes got a bit of a shine when he looked up at me. It was just too cute! "Yes I will do it Ryuzaki-chan, don't worry that genius head of yours. And it's not considered cheating either since I'm not asking for just the answers! So this plan doesn't conflict with my morals!"

Before bed, I wrote down exactly what I needed to know and as soon as I felt the effects, because Ryuzaki decided to ask me some college level questions, I went to sleep awaiting the test that lay ahead the next morning.

. . .

When I woke up I got ready with ease, making sure to look presentable. I put a bow in my hair, and wore a light-blue lolita dress. I looked like Alice from Alice In Wonderland, but I had much paler attributes. Watari drove us in the limousine, I sat next to Ryuzaki in the same position that he was in. We sat right next to each other in the exam, I saw Light look back at Ryuzaki. His eyes then drifted to me, I smiled at him and then resumed my test.

I could feel his glare for a few moments and then it went away, I assumed he turned back to his test. I knew everything on the test, thank kami. When Ryuzaki and I left it seemed all eyes were on us and the limo… It was quite embarrassing… And just a few days later Ryuzaki and I were at the entrance ceremony.

All three of us, Ryuzaki or Hideki Ryuuga in this case, Light, and I all stepped up to stage. I wasn't good in front of crowds, and I stuttered a lot times with my speech. I held Ryuzaki's hand for comfort because I swear I was about to have an anxiety attack, he complied without a word. He probably could hear my heart booming in my chest.

I could see one of the girls in the middle of the crowd pouting, I smiled inwardly and almost giggled. She liked Ryuzaki, but I knew him better than that. She wasn't his type, he would only want someone with a high intellectual level. But much to my displeasure I wasn't very book smart like Ryuzaki was, I was more of the person who is smart with life skills. Life skills such as hobbies, reading body language and eyes, comforting others, children, choosing the right words, and other things.

Ryuzaki told Light he was L, I knew because not only did I already know from watching the series, but I was informed of his plan. He wanted to get Light all riled up. Ryuzaki asked me if I had met Light.

I smiled a very fake sincere smile and said "No, I'm fairly sure we have never met." I tilted my head in false curiosity. If looks could kill I'd be dead ten times over.

I was treating this like a joke, he couldn't touch me, Grimmjow butted in.

"He can't hurt the baby either now that I think about it."

"What do you mean Grimmjow?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Well 'yur boy is part shinigami, so he inherits 'yur inability to die from the death note. Not to mention he was conceived and given a name in that other world of 'yurs."

"So he can't even make Shiro-chan a hostage…!"

Light is now in a position where if he moves he'll get caught! And I know for a fact that Misa Amane is coming soon. While Ryuzaki and I left the premises, I could feel Light's glare bore into my head. I resisted the urge to giggle.

Light's POV

I walked into my room locked the door, and yelled. "Damn it that woman's got me in her trap! And L has me in a corner!" Ryuk looked scared of my blazing anger, but I didn't care one bit.

"If I kill her or L they will know it was me! She knows I'm Kira and she's working with L! Not to mention she has proof on me! This woman is more trouble than she's worth!"

"I'll find a way to kill her, I know I will. She can't be completely immune…! And L isn't immune at all! I'll just kill L and make her lose her spirit! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

End of Chappie! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Desire Note Chapter 7

A.N.: Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death note Or Bleach or anything included inside of them. Oh when she says "Hicu" (H-i-k-oo) it's kind of a pained noise that she makes in a childish voice and it's said fast. (not drawled out like a normal word.) And I'm sorry the L is being called by so many names TT^TT

Hope You like!

I followed Ryuzaki and Light to the tennis court. To be honest I was on edge, mostly because Shiro-chan was due any day now. I sat down on one of the benches nearby inside of the gates, I watched intently. I cheered a bit for Ryuzaki. I started to relax a bit seeing him, but then when Light tried to hit the ball that Ryuzaki served to the corner closest to me the ball tipped Light's racket and headed straight toward me. I just sat wide eyed, frozen in fear.

I let out a small squeak as it hit the side of my knee with such force that it knocked me from my perch on the bench.

"Jenna!" Ryuzaki yelled my name in worry.

Ryuzaki was the first to my side. Light jogged after him.

"Are you alright?" Ryuzaki asked kneeling next to me.

"I'm alright." I said with a timid pained smile "After all you got a point right? Hicu!" I winced moving my hand to my leg where a bruise was beginning to form.

Light kneeled down in front of me, and spoke to me in fake worry. "You need some ice for that, let's go to the clinic."

His hand reached out in a helpful way, but to my surprise Ryuzaki blocked the move with his arm. I blushed beat red and Ryuzaki gave a slight blush, it was barely noticeable but I saw it. "We should take you to the infirmary. Will you come with us Light?"

Light looked up slightly shocked. "Y-yeah."

And with that Ryuzaki lifted me up bridal style, my face turned beat red again.

"Hideki-Chan! Y-you don't have to carry me!" His strength was amazing, but it was not too much of a surprise. I was considerably smaller than the both of them. Being as I am only five foot three inches tall.

"Maybe not, but you may hurt yourself even worse by putting weight on it."

I looked at him wide eyed; he was worried about me…! My whole face turned red; I buried my face in his shirt, hiding from his stare. We began to walk, and my blush slowly faded. Light asked if Ryuzaki wanted to get a drink with him. I assumed he wanted to be alone with Ryuzaki so I paid no mind, I knew he couldn't do squat to him right now.

The man in the infirmary put some ice on my leg, and added a bit of leverage. Grimmjow was complaining saying that I was fine and to get over it. The man was quite nice, and Ryuzaki was staring at me constantly.

"You can go get a drink with Light-san, Hideki-Chan. I'll be fine, so don't worry yourself."

"Alright. Shall we go, Light?" Ryuzaki said in his oh-so happy voice.

"Ah, Yeah." Light spoke slowly.

I watched as they left. The man in the infirmary's name was Kou; he took very good care of me. And soon I was lulled to sleep, by thoughts of my baby that was soon to come. Little did I know, he was coming sooner than I thought.

. . .

An hour into my sleep, I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen as well as something wet soak the bed.

"KOU!"

Kou came rushing into where I lay.

"W-what?" He spoke worriedly.

"Either I just pissed my pants or my water just broke!"

He immediately dialed 911 for he had no way to transport me to the hospital with just his bike. The hospital van arrived in about fifteen minutes. At that point I was screaming and writhing in pain. The contractions were coming on faster, the time in between each contraction became more short by the minute. Kou tried to get into the van but I insisted he didn't, reminding him that there may be other people that could get hurt. Reluctantly, he stayed at the now dark school.

One of the women in the car tried to calm my breathing using a technique. We finally arrived at the hospital, and I was carted into a room. I was now crying I was in so much pain. Grimmjow was even worried about me.

"RYUZAKIIIIIIIIIIII!" I screamed in agony.

L's POV

I heard a constant array of ear piercing screams from the next room over, but one caught my attention. It caught my attention; it was my alias and it now sounded like… Jenna!

I got up as quickly as possible running to the next door over. I slammed the door open, and I was at her side in an instant holding her hand. I didn't know why I was acting like this but I knew I had to help her. The doctors put an apron on me.

Normal POV

I saw him rush to my side and hold my hand. I spoke a quiet 'thank you' to him. Slowly refocusing myself on pushing. It seemed to go on forever, like the pain would keep coming. Then the pain went away and I heard my baby's cries. He was brought to me, his body already cleaned.

He had a head of short pure white hair, as well as piercing bluish white eyes. I kissed Shiro-Chan on the top of his head, and cooed to him softly. He began to close his eyes and sleep. My precious Shiro was finally apart of this world. I sat in bed for a few days and was taken home by Watari. I was told I could do anything really, since the birth went so smoothly.

I sat in my normal position, but this time I was right next to Shiro in his car seat. I tickled his tummy a bit, he giggled with joy. Ryuzaki was on the other side of the car seat staring at the scene. As we got back to the hotel, which had changed once again. And the furniture in my level was always similar but never exactly the same. It made me happy that Ryuzaki took such great care of me.

I walked in, fore I no longer waddled. I was now fairly skinny, and my breasts were a great amount larger in comparison to my body. I went up to my level, I turned on the TV seeing Sakura TV. And the broadcast, I realized today was the day Ukita dies! I ran down the stairs with Shiro in my arms, and busted through the doors of headquarters.

"DON'T LET UKITA GO!" I yelled.

"H-he's already gone…!" Matsuda said worried and surprised.

"Shit! Matsu-Chan, watch Shiro-Chan!"

I ran out of the doors and down the stairs as fast as possible. As I got outside, I slammed the police lights and siren on that were inside of my Dodge Charger. I sped as fast as I could to the Sakura TV station. I wrote in my Desire Note that I would know where the Sakura TV Station was. It was a race against time, I caught Ukita just in time.

He was pulling up and just beginning to get out of his car. I came to a sharp stop right behind his vehicle. Everything felt like it was in slow motion as I ran while taking off my jacket. I jumped on him just as he got out of the car, covering his whole head with my jacket. I breathed a heavy sigh.

"Ukita keep your face hidden or you will be killed. Get in my car quickly."

I heard him gulp. "Y-yes…!"

I looked at the camera that was right on me from the reporter.

"Look here second Kira! I will bring you down; you will lose along with the original Kira! Try to kill me like you almost did to my friend! You can't can you? Try me bitch!" I walked over to the TV station's doors kicking the glass in angrily. I walked inside shooting the guard in the leg. I ran to studio room. "Stop this broadcast right now! Or I will kill you all right here and now!" I held up the gun threateningly.

They gave me the tapes without question. I walked back outside and got into my car, driving away.

Well there it is, sorry I haven't updated in so long… been busy with school.

Review please


End file.
